Age Of The Dragon
by CrimsonAngelXIII
Summary: Sequel to ‘If Only You Knew’. Sirus was defeated, the magic world revealed to earth, and everlasting harmony was created. 9 years after the incident with Sirus, NYC has been rebuilt. Jake and Rose are now 19 I think and they have just finished college.
1. Default Chapter

Age of the Dragon

Sequel to 'If Only You Knew'. Sirus was defeated, the magic world revealed to earth, and everlasting harmony was created. 9 years after the incident with Sirus, NYC has been rebuilt. Jake and Rose are now 19 (I think) and they have just finished college. However, a new dragon child has appeared. A silver and red dragon child, which is stuck in his dragon form! Now, a new evil has appeared, Gloom, a powerful new Dark Dragon to terrorize the two teens! Can they stop this new evil? Or will they fall victim to Gloom's power?

Prologue: The Dragon Child

Jake's POV 

Rose and I walked down the street; we haven't changed much since we were younger. We continued walking until we saw a small Silver and Red dragon child, sitting on a large rock crying. I slowly approach him. "Hey, why are you crying?" The dragon child didn't answer. "Are you all right?"

"No…" He said sobbing. "I'm stuck as a dragon! I've been like this for a month now… I don't want to be a dragon forever!" He continued crying.

"How old are you?"

"Five…" He said, starting to cry more. "I didn't even want to change into a whole dragon! It just happened!"

"Hey, maybe I can help you." I said.

"How?"

"Because I'm part dragon too. I also have my grandpa. He is a powerful dragon, so if I can't help, he can."

A week later, my grandpa found Dark Magic had corrupted the child's dragon side, someone wanted to make this child's life miserable.


	2. Chapter I: The Lightning’s Hand!

I don't exactly know how Jake's sister was, so I'm guessing she's 15. Chapter I: The Lightning's Hand 

"Thor… do not fail me; Sirus will boost your power now. Sirus!"

"Here master! Here Thor, this should help you kill that dragon!"

"Yes, I feel more power coursing through me! I command the lightning's hand!"

… … … … …

Jake's POV

"Jake, we should go to your house, it's about to storm and right now. Your house is closer so…" Rose tells me.

"Ok." I say.

After arriving at my house Rose sat on the couch and turned on the TV. It was mighty dark out it almost looked like night. Just then, lightning struck our house, shutting down the power. Our house luckily didn't catch on fire. Just then, a large figure flew out the clouds. "A, Rose… is it normal for a large man to fly out the clouds?"

"No…"

"I didn't think so."

"I AM THOR! GOD OF THUNDER AND LIGHTNING! BOW BEFORE ME DRAGON!" The small dragon child, who was staying at our house ran under the kitchen table. I turned into a dragon and fly out the window.

"You call?"

"What the? You're not the dragon I want!"

"Wha?"

"The other one. I sense him in your house… ye know not the power he possesses!"

"Timothy?"

"Is that what his name is? Hand him over and I won't kill you!"

"Never!" I spat out a fireball and blasted Thor. He angrily brought out his chain mace and smacked me around with it before slamming his mighty hammer into the ground. "WWWWAAAHHHHH!" I scream out in pain as millions of volts of electricity course through my veins. I struggle to get up. Failure. I was totally paralyzed. I see my sister, Hailey (Or is it Haily?) in full dragon. She spat several fireballs at Thor.

"Don't hurt my brother!"

"No one commands Thor! I am a god!" Rose comes in and kicks Thor away. My sister blows several more fireballs at Thor. Thor knocks them both senseless.

Normal POV 

Timothy looks out the window, still stuck as a dragon. "He's hurting my friends… no one hurts my friends!" Timothy flies out the window, with glowing blue eyes surrounded in a red aura. "RRRRRRRRAAAAHHHHHHHH! You want me, come get me!" Two blue Fireballs appear in his hands. "Take this!" He threw them both before burning Thor into ashes with his Fire Breath. "Ungh…." He falls to the ground unconscious.

Jake's POV (Again)

Timothy lie on my bed, still unconscious. He then opens his eyes, tired looking. "I, is he gone…?" He asked.

"Yes, he's gone." I assure him.

"Good…" I wonder how he pulled those attacks off. He was a very strong child, even though he was only five. A mystery…


	3. Chapter II: Manipulation

17 rewrites on this chapter people! Enjoy! People have been asking me this for a while, here's your answer. Jake and Rose were a bit more advanced then everyone else and skipped about four grades. Sirus however, was to ugly to let into school.

Chapter II: Manipulation

Jake's POV

It had been a week since Thor's attack; Timothy had no memory of destroying Thor though. He had so much power. It was amazing. No wonder Thor wanted him. Tim seemed different though, he seemed… he seemed so angry all the time… whenever I would walk by him, I would feel a cold stare upon me.

That night…

I kissed Rose good-bye and walked up to my room. It had been a long day. As soon as I lie down to rest, I hear a large explosion. Figures. I ran outside and saw Tim had blown up a building. My day was just getting worse. "Tim, what are you doing?"

"AAAHHH! It burns! The Pain! Maybe if I kill you and everyone else I'll feel better! AH! IT BURNS!" Several fireballs were thrown at me. "GET BACK HERE!"

"You're nuts!"

"AAAHHH!" I could tell Tim was in loads of pain by his expression; it was not a pretty sight. He dashes into my stomach, making me fly into my house door. "RRRAAAH! IT WON'T STOP! You! Die! STOP THE PAIN!"

"Tim, I see you're in a lot of pain, but stop! If you kill the ones you care about, you'd feel worse!"

"Lies Timothy…"

"Who said that?" Out of the blue came Sirus. The clear night turned clouded and it started to storm.

"Brother! STOP THE PAIN!" Timothy screamed.

"Don't worry little brother, he's causing the pain. Simply kill him and the pain will stop."

"AH!"

"Sirus!" I scream. "You're feeding him lies? AND he's your brother? Why?"

"Master gloom wants you dead, might as well use my family to help me."

"Brother, where is mommy and daddy?"

"Tim, they're all right. Don't worry. Now, to stop the pain you must kill him!"

"AH!" Tim screams.

"Tim, Sirus may be your brother but he's lying! He's causing the pain! He is evil. I know you love your brother, but he hates this world and me! For all I know he may have been torturing you guys' parents! He is very evil, please understand!"

"Brother?"

"Don't listen to him!"

"Are you evil brother?" Tim starts to cry. "Are you hurting me and mommy and daddy?" Sirus' eyes widen. Just then my grandpa walked in using a spell to tap into Gloom's security cameras showing Gloom and Sirus torturing them, trying to tell them the secrets of the Dragon Counsel. "Brother?"

"You want the truth brother? I'm causing your pain! I have Mom and Dad!"

"Why?"

"You don't know your power do you? You can easily destroy anything you please! If Gloom and I harness that power no one will defy me or him!"

"Brother…"

"You just had to ruin that! You just had to listen to Jake! Brother or not, you will pay! Death to all who defy me!" Sirus was acting more twisted then ever, I could tell by his expression he was going completely insane!

"Dragon-up!" I yell. My grandfather also turns into a dragon and stares at the twisted teen named Sirus.

"Nothing can save you now!" Sirus launches several demon flares at us, which we narrowly dodged. I blew my Fire-Breath and slammed Sirus into a building. Sirus quickly flew back up and pulled me up by my neck. I could no longer hold dragon form. He insanely grinned before slamming me into the ground. "Ha, ha, ha!"

"Brother!" I looked at Tim, he was very angry. "Sirus, why?"

"Power. Absolute power corrupts absolutely. I, however, need this power. Join me brother."

"NNNOOOOOO!" Timothy starts glowing again and claws his brother into the street. Sirus quickly floats up again. His brother uses fire breath then fireballs on him.

"Ah! Bro, you've gotten strong…"

"No one hurts me OR my friends!" Timothy shoves his claw through Sirus. Sirus grins.

"Well bro, hope you're happy now. You win… However… Gloom… will… win……… in the end!" Sirus slowly floats down to the ground before exploding in dark magic.

END CHAPTER


	4. Chapter 4

Now my story will start getting somewhere! Well Lavenderpaw, I already read chapter III of your story. I have it in my email alerts. Oh, and now the story will be told in completely Jake's POV.

Chapter III: And So It Begins… 

It had been 2 days since Sirus' death. We still haven't found anything on 'Gloom' or Tim. I was now going to bed early.

… … … … …

I was now in a huge palace thrown room in front of a large dragon. "Who are you? Why have you destroyed my city?"

"Who am I? You of all people should know."

"That voice! It's… no it can't be!" The large being rips off his cloak and reveals me as a dragon!

"It is! I'm you young Jake… look at your friends!"

"Jake, why? Why have you done this? Why are you trying to kill us?" My family was in a cage! Even Rose, being tortured.

"No!"

"Yes. This is what you have, or will, do! Loss should not be feared! Don't end up like this, like me! A dark future is approaching, and only you have the choice, and the power."

"What do you mean? I need more information! What future? What loss?"

"… In time you will know…"

I wake up in bed sweating. It was 4:00 in the morning. "It was only a dream… but it was so real…"

… … … … …

The next day was surprisingly peaceful. I expected a Ninja to pop out somewhere. Guess what? It didn't. I hadn't seen Rose all day, which was strange since she wanted top go on another date with me tonight. I got home and into my bedroom when a ninja appeared. "A message, for you Jake Long. Lord Gloom, he is ready."

"Gloom?" I ask.

"Jake Long…" A large cloaked Dragon appears as a hologram. "I bet your looking for your family and Rose, aren't you?"

"What? How'd you know?"

"They're with me. And if you ever want to see them alive again… you must work for me!"

"You?"

"You want Rose right? You want your mother and father to live right? Join me. A simple task is all I need of you… destroy New York City and the world!"

"NO!"

"Rose will surely hate you once she's dipped in a pool of acid!"

"Rose!"

"Young Jake, do not give in. Our lives are not worth millions." My grandpa said. "Don't do it for us."

"Not you. Rose… I will never let ANYTHING happen to her… even if I have to serve this creep…"

"Bah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Excellence!" I stare angrily at Gloom as the hologram disappears along with the ninja.

… … … … …

A month later I had already destroyed Bell Air, LA, and Orlando. Gloom was playing me like a puppet. I know this. But something's wrong… all this destruction and lives being lost… I… I… I enjoy it… I was turning into something I shouldn't be… one of them. Darkness was corrupting my heart, but I did nothing to stop it. I had truly lost. The nation was falling under evil. I did nothing. Now, my master had told me to destroy to people. My old friends Trixie and Spud. I accepted. I was truly changing… and as I said. I enjoy it. Everything I knew rejected me. 2 months later I had saved Rose, and I destroyed New York. I traveled far underground to little New York, a city underground to hide from me. I explained. They rejected. It was all Gloom's fault, and now he's gonna' pay!

I traveled far to Gloom's stronghold before I tore through every magical creature their. I am now at Gloom's thrown room; the cloaked being grinned and ripped off his cloak. He was a dragon just like me! He was black and wore silver armor. "I know why you're here Jake. Your family right?"

"Not for my family! To rip you limb from limb! I killed millions! You brainwashed me! Used me! This is all your fault and you've sealed your fate!"

"You don't get it! I didn't corrupt you… you did!"

"That's a sick lie."

"It is not, for I know what you think! Look closely at me. What do you see, the faint image of something that was!" I see me! I was gloom! I had let darkness corrupt me.

"My dream…"

"Was mine! I everyday fight against my dark side and lose! You cannot be permitted to become as I! However, it is to late! Now you must die, to stop me from becoming reality!" I turn into my dragon form and claw at Gloom's face. Gloom slices my arm with his nails. 3 scars appear on his arm. I bit Gloom's claw before burning his face. I threw a boulder at him that I struggled to pick up. He slammed into his wall. I pull a lever and large spike appear on the wall he was on. I look at him suffer and smile.

"You got what you deserved!"

"NO! I failed… now… there is no hope for earth in the future. Jake Long, you have sealed your fate… and are now and forever cursed to be like me… screams of woe will be heard in your head, of your forgotten side! Of forever torment you have caused yourself… I tried… to stop this madness… but… … I guess… it was never meant to be… Jake… you still have a choice! The power! You can still end this… please…"

"You've corrupted me… I will never give this up! I once was a hero… but that's in the past…thank you Gloom. Now die!"

"GGGGGGRRRRRRRAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Jake!" My mother screams.

"Shut up! I have chosen my path… this castle will crumble and all the wicked ones left shall perish!"

Now it's today. Where I lead massive armies across the world. Killing the resistance and all in my path. The dark future my dream had foreseen has become reality. And earth… has ended.

Now my story will start getting darker as it goes into the next chapter, the final one.


	5. Chapter IV: Age of the Dragon

Final chapter everyone, most likely the longest, Romantic and most action packed one yet!

Chapter IV: Age of the Dragon

The earth is no more. Nothing but a war-torn piece of huge space rock remains. I am winning this war; all have either come to me or died. Then there are the dragons. Those scum. They created the resistance. It has been 6 years since Gloom's death and I have conquered all! I once was Jake Long, now… now I am the Overlord, the dark one, and the master! They who fear me know me as the Demon Lord, and the name Jake Long has been erased from existence! My family was meaningless, my friends worthless, and my old love has disappeared. I am the Demon Lord, and I enjoy what I have done.

"Move squadron two northeast! I will find those dragons!" I shout. I have been corrupted; there is no turning back.

… … … … …

"Mistress Rose! The Demon Lord's forces are heading towards us!"

"Greet them with our 3rd unit. Block them from getting in!"

"Yes mistress!"

"Jake… why have you done this…"

… … … … …

I watch my troops fight the resistance forces. "Launch the first squadron as well," I say. "They could use a little help." I watch the dragons fight and lose to my troops. "General Creatix."

"Yes my lord?"

"Send out a large armored vehicle for me, I should be commanding them."

"Yes my lord."

… … … … …

"I sense Jake near…"

… … … … …

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha… So my pets, this where you were hiding!" Out of the hole in the ground jumped a girl. "Rose." I jump out of the vehicle and ready my weapon. "You've come out of your hole to stop me, eh? And I thought you ran away. Scared like the rest. I expect a good fight from you, Rose!"

"Jake!"

"That accursed name faded from existence a long time ago!"

"You may not remember your past, but I do! You shouldn't be like this! You have a different purpose then this!"

"My Rose, have you forgotten? Everyone has a purpose. Sirus, Gloom, the Huntsman, now I'm fulfilling mine!"

"Jake, I loved you! Why have you done this?"

"That I cannot answer you for now. For you are not worthy. Take your weapon, and fight! Fight as hard as you can!" Rose took out her sword as I did. "Interesting…" Our swords clashed, sending sparks flying. We were safe from our own troops for they had ceased fire. Rose nearly cuts my arm off; in return I kick her sword out of her hand and shove her into the ground. I ready my weapon to kill her. She rolls out of the way and picks up her sword again. "You fight well Rose." She doesn't answer. I force my sword down on hers with all my might and break hers. I throw mine to the ground and turn into a dragon. I had changed however, instead of the Crimson colored dragon I was, I was turning black. She tried to punch me, but I grabbed her hands with my claws and pushed her to the ground. The dark clouds create a mighty storm as we fight. Thunder and lightning express my feelings as the rain expresses Rose'. Rose takes my sword and shoves it through me. I see her cry as she punches me into the ground. The rain slows down and Rose walks up to me.

"Jake, why? Why did you have to do this? Why did it have to be this way?" I sigh.

"Rose… at this point I don't even know why…"

"Why'd you have to fight me? You knew I loved you. And I know deep down in there you still love me!" I smile, something I hadn't done in six years.

"You're right Rose… no matter how much I didn't want to say or know it… I do still love you… … every morning… I would wake up lost, confused… I would look in the mirror and wonder that I was… I knew somehow I shouldn't have been this! But there was no turning back! Everyone would reject me again! I thought I might as well kill them all! They're all worthless! They have no understanding of what I go through everyday! To me, you were all the heartless creeps… lost in your own desires and fears…"

"Jake… I…"

"Never knew? How could anyone… now… as I lay here dying I understand it all… my real purpose was fulfilled a long time ago… I just brought pain and destruction out of my own fears… I'm sorry Rose…"

"Pitiful human!" I look up, a dark mist hovers above me.

"What…?" I ask.

"I thought you were the one! The one to spread my evil! From my wickedness there would be no escape nor end!"

"Who… are you…?"

"I am evil. Literally. I am the source of all wickedness, The true Lord of Darkness!"

"I've heard legends about you!" Rose said.

"Really?"

"They called you the Dark Element out of fear!" (Sorry for the Dark Cloud 2 monster, I just thought he would fit here because he was created from the fear and evil out of the hearts of men. Do not own.)

"So you have heard of me. Then you know that the true power I possess will kill you all!"

"No… it won't…" I get up and throw the sharp edge of the broken blade into the Dark Element, forcing the monster to turn back into a mist.

"RRRRAAAHHHH! Another day Rose… I'll be waiting…" Rose looks down on me, I slowly close my eyes, never to open them again.

Normal POV 

The Dark Element tears through his palace, in anger. "JJJAAKKKEEE LLLLLLOOOOONNNNNGGGGG!" He screamed.

THE END

Maybe… 


End file.
